Ten Days to Judgement - Beyond Super Saiyan
This is the eleventh chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe Beyond Super Saiyan - Surpassing the Legend Once all of the Z fighters had been told about the tournament, they all decided to train themselves harder over the next ten days... Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, then left to train in space again alone once his day was up. Everyone else had been told about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber too, so they all gave it a shot over the few days they had. Raditz and Gohan trained in the chamber together, followed by Trunks on his own, then Piccolo and finally Red. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien decided to continue training in the outside world. The warriors all grew much stronger over the ten days, continuously breaking bounds. Some more than others however, which Raditz soon found out when training with Gohan. Both Super Saiyans were sparring magnificently over their year in the chamber, but Gohan felt that Raditz was taking him too lightly as he was only a child. Gohan was angry at his uncle. "Come on, Raditz," he shouted, "Try harder!" "Gohan," said Raditz, "You're just a boy, if I try any harder, you could get seriously hurt." "Look," said Gohan firmly, "I know you don't want me hurt, but if I don't become as strong as you, then all of this training will be in vain... It may be hard on me, but if I don't become strong enough, then it'll be one less fighter to defend the Earth! Cell will beat us all and everything will be gone! Is that what you want to happen? If it's not, then treat me as if I were Cell or Frieza and fight me at max power!" Raditz looked at his nephew sternly. He knew he was right, and decided to fight at his full power. He increased and nearly blew Gohan off his feet with the power he displayed. With Gohan stumbling, Raditz dashed in and smashed his nephew into the air. "That’s more like it..." thought Gohan as he flew skywards. Raditz dashed up and was about to smash his nephew back down to the ground, when Gohan suddenly increased his power too. He dashed off to a different part of the chamber and quickly dashed back at Raditz with his fists ablaze. He collided with his uncle and the two began an even more magnificent rush than before. Gohan was relentless in his attack, whilst Raditz was having a hard time defending. Gohan eventually managed to land an open hit on his uncle, which lead to a fearsome rush, which eventually led to Gohan's first Kamehameha wave. Raditz was pelted to the ground by his brother's signature move. A bright blue explosion filled the chamber and Raditz knew that Gohan could well be the one to finish Cell off. The Super Saiyan brushed off his nephew's Kamehameha wave eventually and the training continued. About 6 months into the chamber's year, Gohan had managed to perfect his Super Saiyan skills in battle and had equalled Raditz. Raditz however had been sat in the same spot in the chamber for days on end. Gohan would often look at him and wonder. "He's just been sitting there for days..." he thought to himself, "Figuring out the next level of Super Saiyan must be harder than we thought..." Gohan continued to train himself harder under Raditz's watchful eye. "He's really got the hang of this," smiled Raditz, "Hey Gohan!" Gohan stopped and flew down to his uncle. "Watch me..." said Raditz sternly, as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, "Watch me break the wall to the next level..." Gohan watched as his uncle started to power up magnificently. His Super Saiyan powers made the very heart of the chamber tremble in fear as he grew stronger. His muscles grew and the occasional spark of electricity jolted. He soon reached the full power of his transformation and his power was amazing. His muscles were great along with his power. "Wow, Raditz!" cheered Gohan, "You're more than a Super Saiyan now! You can beat Cell! Your power's huge!" "I could go one step further if I wanted to..." said Raditz, as he pushed further. His muscles grew even bigger, enough to make them look overinflated. Gohan watched in slight fear as Raditz's power skyrocketed. His hair grew outward and spikier whilst his aura blew out of control. "I know you can beat Cell now! You're the greatest!" said Gohan. "Not in this form..." replied Raditz, "Not yet." "What? Why not?" asked Gohan, looking very confused. "I know I look like I can, Gohan," said Raditz, "This form may have given me the power, but it also increased my muscle mass expansively. The bulk of my muscles make me much slower. What good is power when I can't catch my enemy? We need to find a way of giving us the Super Saiyan power, but also not putting any muscle mass or strain on the body." "How do we do that?" asked Gohan. Raditz turned to face his nephew and let his power return to normal. "I want you try and be a Super Saiyan for a whole day," said Raditz, "If we can control the Super Saiyan form without trying... Then we'll have no strain on the body. Then when we go into battle, our power levels could only grow higher after feeling so naturally calm. You know how hard it is controlling the Super Saiyan form for so long, so we'll slow down training for a while until it stops feeling so weird. We can do this, Gohan." "I'll try my best, sir," smiled Gohan, and the two started their new challenge. Eventually, Gohan and Raditz's time in the chamber came to an end. They emerged from the chamber at the end of the day as Super Saiyans. They had conquered the strain and had mastered the form completely. Now that Gohan and Raditz had finished, Trunks went into the chamber alone, finding new bounds in which to test his abilities as a Super Saiyan. Knowing that his father had found a new level of Super Saiyan, he was determined to find it as well, to prove he was just as strong. His gentle human nature was slowly depleting as he trained in solitude for a year, reverting to his Saiyan ways rather than his human side. Even when he knew he couldn't take anymore, Trunks continued to pound through leaps and bounds in his power, eventually breaking through to the next level to join Vegeta. Also finding its drawbacks and listening to what Raditz had said, Trunks also tried to master the Full Power Super Saiyan form, and only narrowly missed out, but still making himself much stronger than his father. Piccolo merely sat in the chamber focusing his powers for a fair majority of his time. He occasionally used one of his Namekian techniques to split himself into two people and fought against himself to train harder, and his powers greatly surpassed that of a regular Super Saiyan, dubbing himself a Super Namek. However, with all the power shown by the warriors, they still didn't compare to what Red had in store for the chamber. Before he even began training, he proved to himself that he could ascend to a level even further beyond what Vegeta had only dreamt of - even further than an Ascended Super Saiyan. Ever since he was given his Saiyan body by the Namekian dragon, Red's true power was unleashed and he could instantly transform into two different levels of Super Saiyan - one of which he hadn't yet mastered completely, so he decided to focus his training on controlling it, instead of his regular Super Saiyan form. He knew that entering the chamber was rather pointless aside from this, as he knew that his power was far greater than Cell's was anyway. However, he soon found out that the chamber was the complete opposite of a waste of time. He had managed to master his unmastered Super Saiyan form. He had travelled the universe searching for details on this form and had gathered that it was a form that only existed in legend - giving it the name of Legendary Super Saiyan. Red had learnt that this sort of Super Saiyan was what the original Super Saiyan was meant to be: it unleashed a Saiyan's true dark nature, and wouldn't stop fighting until its target was down. The Legendary Super Saiyan form had no limit on power and didn't drain away energy slowly. It strangely enough kept on raising the user's power, thus giving Red near-immortality. It also gave Red the ability to increase his muscle mass along with his power, but not lose his speed, giving him unimaginable strength. However, Red didn't really want to use this sort of power against someone he didn't have to use it against, as even he found it too dangerous - even after mastering it 100%. 5 days passed, and each of the warriors had entered the chamber, leaving 5 days before the tournament began. Cell had been travelling the planet informing people of his tournament. Near the beginning of his trek, he had found the shattered remains of Android #17. "Could it be..?" he thought to himself, "It is! Android #17!" Cell was delighted with discovery. He absorbed the remains of #17 and his Perfect Form's power surged to the surface. In order to show off his new form, Cell had broadcast his tournament to the world by temporarily taking over a television studio. It had attracted the sight of the World Martial Arts Champion named Hercule, and his students who seemed itching to fight for the fate of their planet. They were shown on TV after Cell had broadcast where his tournament would be held. Krillin and Yamcha were watching and found out that "The Champ" Hercule was one of the strongest humans alive, but this still made his participation in the tournament useless. The Z fighters were shocked to find that Cell had reached his Perfect Form and decided to push themselves even harder than before. Raditz seemed very laid back about the whole thing and decided to get to know Zara a bit more. The two became close and happy together, but Raditz could not forget about the tournament. He promised Zara that after the tournament was over, he would stop fighting for good and marry her. Gohan hadn't been enjoying the fruits of life as much as Raditz had - he had been forced to catch up on homework... Even though Raditz had mentioned to Chi-Chi that training would be better than homework (as if the world was destroyed, then no-one would really need an education), Chi-Chi insisted that Gohan studied, regardless of the planet's destruction. Trunks spent his time on the Lookout with Piccolo, attempting to learn the Super Namek's ways of concentration, along with a couple techniques that could come in handy. Vegeta remained in space, fighting whomever or whatever he found to be a worthy adversary for a Super Saiyan. Even though he found little competition, it was enough to make him realise the drawbacks of the Ascended Super Saiyan's muscles. He therefore returned to Earth and used up his last day of training in the chamber by mastering the Full Power Super Saiyan. He did so in a short amount of time, giving him more time to train up his new form, which in turn led him to be even stronger than Raditz or Gohan. When Red left the chamber, he instantly returned to space and scoured the universe for the strongest warriors he could find - just like Vegeta did. Along this path, Red bumped into two Saiyan survivors - Broly and his father Paragas. Both Saiyans had left a trail of destruction behind them of countless planets. Red knew that something was wrong when he first saw Broly's calmness, thinking that Paragas alone couldn't have left that much destruction. "You're right," laughed Paragas, "It wasn't I that left this trail of dead planets, but my son, Broly!" Red turned to the calm-looking Saiyan. "There must be more to him than meets the eye..." said Red. Broly still remained still and silent. "You don't know the full extent of Broly's power," said Paragas, "No matter how strong you are, if Broly gets to absolute full power, the entire galaxy would be history by now." "Wait..." said Red, "I've heard that story before... A Saiyan that laid waste to a Southern Galaxy... Is he..?" "Yes," said Paragas, "Broly is what is known as the Legendary Super Saiyan - a killing machine!" Red looked at Broly, still standing calmly. "He doesn't look to be much of a warrior," said Red, "and you don't either. Especially you." "As long as I have Broly by my side," replied Paragas, "I don't need to be a warrior." "If you're a Saiyan that doesn't want to be a warrior," tutted Red, "Then I guess that makes you... obsolete." Paragas flinched. Red moved closer to the father and son, with Broly still standing stationary. Red raised his power level minutely, instantly worrying Paragas. "Broly!" he shouted, "Destroy this fool!" "You deserve this fate, father," said Broly, "You've been nothing but trash to me from day one. This Saiyan will tear you apart..." "NO!" shouted Paragas, "BROLY!" Red smirked and drove his fist straight through Paragas' skull. He jerked it back out and blasted the remainder of his face clear off. Paragas was dead, but the alleged Legendary Super Saiyan still remained. "So, Broly..." asked Red, "Is what your father said about you true? Are you a Legendary Super Saiyan?" Broly smirked at Red, and transformed into a Super Saiyan, with his hair flickering wildly with flaming golden sparks. "Take it from me," said Broly, "You don't want to find out..." Red looked on at Broly's hair. He noticed that it had turned blue instead of the original Super Saiyan colour of gold. All the same, he smirked back at his adversary. "I know what you are," said Broly, pushing his power further up. "I'm a Saiyan, like you," said Red. "You practically ARE me," laughed Broly, "Because your original Saibaman DNA got mixed with a Saiyan's DNA when you were created." Red stood impressed that Broly knew so much. "How do you know?" he asked. "Because it was MY DNA that created you," said Broly, "I was born with a power level of 10,000, which is much higher than a Saiyan child should be, and is even higher than that of most Saiyan warriors. This worried King Vegeta and he ordered me to be executed. My father wouldn't allow this, but then the King himself struck him aside. Apparently, just before I was supposedly murdered, a scientist had managed to extract some of my DNA. He had a dream that if he harnessed my DNA, then he could create an army of Super Saiyans. He wasn't sure whether it would work at first, so he slipped some into a Saibaman creation as a prototype... And here you are." "Well," said Red, "It explains a lot... But even so, I'm not going to be bettered by anyone, even if they're me." Broly laughed. "You don't have any choice, scum," he laughed, "My power is far greater than yours... I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan, and you're just Saibatrash." Red had had enough of verbal jousting, and decided to put Broly down. "Enough of this!" Red shouted, as he jumped at Broly. Broly was smashed backwards, but remained unharmed, smiling back at Red. Red knocked Broly around with a light rush to test the Super Saiyan's power, and thought correctly when Broly emerged unscathed from the attack. "You'd make quite a good wall," said Red, "Takes a lot to get through you." "I know what you're thinking," said Broly, "You thought I'd be wanting to kill you a lot more than I am... I know of the side effects of the Legendary Super Saiyan..." Broly then removed his golden headband - his hair suddenly lit up gold from blue. Red looked puzzled. "My powers need to be restricted using this device," continued Broly, "Its why my hair turns blue instead of gold. If my power wasn't restricted, I'd become far too vicious." Red looked on at his foe, wondering what was going through his mind. "I was once a regular Saiyan..." said Broly, "One of the normal ones. Then the form corrupted me... The Super Saiyan blood flowing through my veins intoxicated me with such terrible spite and malice... I don't know what the hell it was, but it felt so right, so very pure..." Broly replaced his headband - returning his hair to blue, then to black as he returned to normal - and started to leave. "I sense our paths will cross again..." said Broly, "However, I doubt that the circumstances will be this friendly..." "Likewise..." said Red quietly. With that, Broly took his leave in a nearby spaceship. Red watched as the spaceship took off. "That form is disgusting..." said Red, "Intoxicating with malice and spite... Combining rage and strength makes for the ultimate warrior... How very Saiyan-esque." Red then looked back through space in the direction of Earth. He suddenly remembered the Cell Games that were happening the next day. "I've got to get back and help them," said Red, "I'll have to deal with Broly afterwards..." Red then left the mysterious planet and headed for home to confront Cell. Category:Fan Fiction